The Blossom
by DisCatOnFire
Summary: Rated M just in case A Short Story. Sasuke U. OC


_**The Blossom**_

 _ **The Beginning, I am afraid.**_

After Iruka-Sensei told everyone what group their in., I walk in, tail waging, rosary on, ears swaying gently, and everyone hears the bell on my collar, making a gentle sound with every step I take. Everyone can see the scars all over my body.

"ah, you're late, as usual, Cira" I gave him a look that said, 'really?'

"Sorry, Solar" I nod in acknowledgment. He looks at his paper and once he sees my grades, his eyes widen and he starts tumbling over his words. I wondered how long it would be until my blue eyes and white blonde hair turned red, or yellow blonde.

"Well?" I say in my unusually cold voice.

"You can join group 7, help them out, especially Naruto." he says with a satisfied smile.. I just go and summon a chair for myself, while everyone looks at me like I'm a dragon. I wondered how long it would be until my white blond hair and icy, bright blue eyes turned red out of rage. All the girls were fawning over Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan.

"Well guys, just come back tomorrow and meet up with your Genin trainers" Iruka-Sensei says with a big smile. Everyone starts walking, going home, anywhere, to get away from me. The White tailed, White eared, collar-with-a-bell freak.

"So, why do you have ears?" asked Ino, another girl obsessed with Sasuke asked.

"Because, I am a Meif'wa." I answer calmly, looking up from my book and looking at her. 'And a Sharingan.' I thought to myself.

"What the hell is a Meif'wa?" she asked, trying to tick me off. I just sighed, got my book, and just walked away.

"Hey, where are you going, cat girl?" she asked, mad.

"I'm leaving. My blade doesn't need to waste it's time with your blood staining it" I say, as I let one of my crystal weapons show by my side. She turns away scared, sees Sasuke, and starts crying.

"What are you doing?" I ask exasperated.

"Sasuke, help! She's threatening to kill me!"

"Ino, I know you don't like me, but you can't start saying stuff like that, I could get in serious trouble" I say. The villagers already don't like me, considering I have half of a 9 tailed demon inside of me.

"What?" he said. "I don't believe you." he said simply and keeps on reading. I silently mouth 'thank you' he nods, and gives me a small smirk, and goes back to his book. By then though, Ino had already left, displeased with the impression she made on him.

I sat on the roof oh the tallest building in the village, looking up at the stars, tears falling down my face.

"Why Me" I say.

It was more of a question than a statement, but it came out that way.

"Why you what?" Sasuke asked, and sat down next to me. I looked away and up at the sky so he wouldn't see me crying.

"You wouldn't understand." I say, you can hear the sadness dripping from my voice. He grabs my chin gently, turns my head towards his, and wipes away the tears, until I stop crying.

"You should go back to sleep, but thank you" I say, still looking at him, looking into his black eyes, blushing, but I hope he didn't see me. He obviously did though, and smiled.

"Ya know, I never met someone like you" he said gently, caressing my cheek. I remembered what I am, a meif'wa, a fate, a sharingan,-

a freak.

I start silently crying

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" he said, his eyes widening as he realized what he had said to me.

"Goodbye, good night" I say, and run all the way home. I heard him shout, "Wait!" but I was extremely agile, so I was already home by the time he looked for me.

"He's late!" Naruto said, obviously upset.

"He must have a good reason" said Sakura, obviously losing her patience, and honestly so was I. Naruto decided to put a block on the door, so when the Genin came, he would get a block to the head.

"He wouldn't fall for that," I say calmly.

"She's right" Sasuke said, agreeing with me. He looked at me, hoping to make up for what happened yesterday night. No Way, I thought.

"Yeah, she's- wait what?!" Sakura yelled. I could see her vain popping out of her forehead. I could feel my hands getting hot, and I knew my hair, tail, and ears were turning red.

"Relax everyone" I say, otherwise calmly.

"What happened to your hair, cat lady?" Sakura asked, smiling malevolently.

"leave her alone" said Sasuke, but I could tell that he wasn't doing this to make up for last night, he was doing this for me in general. Then my hair turned black with blue, and my eyes clouded over, they turned white. And I felt horrible.

"Maybe I should've listened to him" I think aloud. He looked up at me and mouthed the words when no one was looking, 'same place, today?" I could see the hope on his face. 'yes, on the same roof' I mouthed. He let out a small grin, and looked towards the door, waiting the new teacher to come.

"Wait, he's coming" I say, my ears turning left to right.

"There's no way you would be able to tell that with your weird ears," she said matter-of-factually. I ignored her.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." and as soon as I finished the word 'one' he walked in, the brick falling on his head. He explained that we shouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow, because we would puke.

"That shouldn't be a problem for me," I say aloud unintentionally. Everyone just gave me a weird look, and Sasuke gave me a look that said, 'you're gonna tell me what that's about, tonight'. I just rolled my eyes.

I didn't have to wait very long for him to arrive, because he was already there, waiting oh so patiently for me to arrive.

"Look what I said last time, I didn't mean it like that, I meant like, you aren't trying to impress me, and I really liked and still do like that" he said, blushing. I though he looked cute when he blushed, but there is no way I'm going to admit that to him.

"It's okay, I should have let you explain yourself before running off like that" I say.

"I'm glad we got that settled," he said relieved, but he blushed, and at first I didn't understand, but then he licked his lips hungrily, and he looked like he was undressing me with his eyes. I started looking down and blushing.

"C'mon" he said, holding out his hand. At first, I hesitated, but then I decided to take his hand, and as soon as I did, he sat down and I fell on top of his lap, and at first I was confused, but then I thought that 'hey, this isn't so bad. We sat there, in comfortable silence, looking at the stars.

"I only eat every three weeks" he looked at me like he was going to change that, 'I am GOING to change that' he thought. I just smiled I fell asleep in his arms, but before I did, I heard him say…

"She's gorgeous, I just wish she knew that…."and his voice drifted away. The next day, I woke up in an unfamiliar place, and it smelled like someone I knew….

"Sasuke!" I said aloud as I recognize the scent. I heard him stir, and I realized I was on a futon. He didn't have to do this, he could've just left me on the roof of that building, I thought. But that's exactly what makes him so kind. I walk into the other room to see him sleeping on some make shift futon.

"Wake up, Sasuke" I say, shaking him, but I see that's no good, so I use the only thing that came to mind.

"Wake up, Sasuke, for me?" I purred into his ear, this really freaked him out, and he pinned me beneath him.

"Wha- what?" he said to me, his eyes widening every time he assessed the situation. I giggled because he was unintentionally tickling me. I started to burst out laughing

"What are you on about?" he asked, with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm so sorry- Haha, it's just you're tickling-Ahh!" I squeal after he purposely starts tickling me. He looks like he's having a good time too, and I start to attack him myself. I learned he's only ticklish on his neck, and he learned I'm most vulnerable on my stomach, but with my belly shirt, it wasn't that hard to get access to it.

"We should go" he says, suddenly serious.

"yeah c'mon, let's go" I say, and hold out my hand smiling after getting up, and he took my hand without hesitation.

We start walking to the building, and when Ino saw us, she almost fainted and killed me all at once.

"Umm, she doesn't look very happy" I whisper and start to let go of his hand, but he holds on tighter because of this

"We'll be fine, besides you're the only girl I've, well-" he blushes and stumbles over his words

"You don't have to say it, but I do like you too" I say. Blushing and looking down. We walk in a companionable silence while walking onto the roof and sitting down.

"I'm sorry I made you sleep on the floor, you didn't have to do that." I say sadly.

"No, it's okay, besides, I couldn't just leave you on the roof like that, and I didn't know if you were comfortable if I were to go into your room, so" he says nonchalantly. Naruto looks as if he won the lottery, and Sakura looks as if she's been stabbed through the heart.

"Let me cook for you!" I squeal.

"Okay" he said simply

"Well don't sound enthusiastic" I say, pouting

"Of course you can, pouty" he said, smirking. I did as he nicknamed me until the Genin sensei came.

"Do you understand your assignment?" Kakashi, the sensei asked.

"Yes, but there are only three bells, and there are four of us, so doesn't that mean that one of us is going back to the academy regardless?" I ask.

"Yep, it starts, now" he said, and pulled out a manga called 'Make Out Paradise'

"Okay guys, this exercise is obviously about team work, so if we-" I say but then get cut off by Sakura

"Why should we listen to you?" she asked. I got angry, and my hair, ears, and tail turn red.

"Watch, and learn" I say, getting impatient. I turn into a red fox, and start to come out of the bushes. When I see the sensei though, I get scared and try to run off.

"Wait little guy, I won't hurt you" I let him gradually get a little closer towards me, and every time he goes to fast, I make him start over, acting like an actual fox. I am a sharingan, after all, I thought.. Finally, he comes close enough to pet me, and I steal the bells from him. At first I pretend to play with the bells, and run away a bit when I hear the bells too loudly, and then I dash off with the bells and give them to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, who have by now had come out of the bushes.

"What about you?" he asked me as I transformed back into a human.

"I'll just try again next year" I say. Next thing I know, I'm tied to a tree post while everyone is eating

"This your punishment" after this I will give you guys one more chance, got it? Oh, and if anyone gives her food, you are automatically disqualified. And Luna was right, this exercise was about teamwork" he says, without breaking a sweat. He leaves us alone, and he's probably miles away by now.

"Here" Sasuke says holding up the chopsticks to my mouth.

"Sasuke, he said not to give her anything" Sakura said, obviously okay with letting me die, because today made three weeks. And humans (and Fates) can only go three weeks without food.

"We can't let her starve" he said seriously.

"She wouldn't starve to death, we all didn't eat breakfast!" she said, mad at me obviously for being alive.

"Sasuke, she need not kno-"

"She only eats every three weeks, and I can tell by the expression on her face that today makes three weeks" he says still holding it up to my mouth. Naruto and Sakura

"I'm not-" as I was about to say 'hungry', my stomach growled a bit.

"C'mon, besides, I like a girl that can eat a little" he said smirking. I know that he wants me to eat because it was healthier, but I liked that he could joke around a bit. When I first saw him, I thought he was a bit… stiff.

'What? He says this when I'm on a diet!? and I wanted o be hand fed by Sasuke!' she thought. Sometimes I envy her brain. Anyway, I open my mouth regardless and as soon as I do…

"YOU….. Passed."he said simply. He explained that when all his other students that did this test let their teammates starve, they didn't think for themselves.

"Oh thank the gods" I say, and use my magic to untie myself from the ropes binding me to the log.

"C'mon, Sasuke I'm gonna cook you lunch" I say, holding my hand out.

"If you really want to, be my guest" he says taking my hand.

"but before you do, we have to battle. You, me, and a field" he says. I agree, and he puts his leaf headband over my eyes and leads me by the hand, and when he puts his headband back on, I see a beautiful field in front of me.

"I'll go easy on you" he says.

"That's too bad, because I'm not going easy on you" I say smirking.

"Melee or Ranged?" he asked.

"Why don't we start with Melee?" I say curiously

"Okay, but I should warn you, my strong suit is Melee" he said calmly.

"My strong suit is Ranged, but I'm… decent at Melee" I say, and Chang my outfit into crystal armor, and I summon my twin blades.

"That was… cool" he said blushing. I made my armor so it would distract my enemies, and I start blushing too. It was close, he pinned me down 3 times, but I was close. On Range it was close too, but no one can beat a bow and arrow. I pinned him down 3 times too.

"Well, that was good practice. If we keep doing that, we could improve each others strength" he says, and then his stomach growled. I just giggled and promised him I would treat him to ramen.

"No, I'm gonna treat you to ramen" when he said this, both of our stomachs growled in unison. We laughed. It's so easy to be with him, I thought. We ate in a companionable silence. Then when all the lights in the village, we sneaked up to the same roof that we always go to. We sat next to each other, and when I sat down, he pulled me into his lap. Blushing, I was going to ask him why he liked me in his lap, even though I liked it too. We look into each others eyes, and our lips slowly start to connect…

Our lips connect, and he holds me so gently, and kisses me so tenderly. I pull away, breathless, and hesitantly to say something.

"When you kiss me like that, I feel like the only Meif'wa in the world" I say, blushing heavily. He smirks, which I have found out is his smile..

 _ **The Next Morning, Saturday**_

I wake up, in someones strong arms, and I recognize the scent immediately. 'Sasuke' I think.

"Good morning" I say, blushing as I remember the events from the night before. He opens his beautiful black eyes.

"Good morning, Shorty" he says smirking, and pulled me closer. I gladly comply, and I snuggle up closer to him, both of us sucking in each others warmth.

"Wait," he said, realizing something.

"We have to get ready!" he said rising.

"Today's a half-day, Sasuke. We go in a few hours, not now, okay? Chill!" I say pushing down his rising chest and put my head back on top of it. He closes his eyes, and as he does, I see my clothes scattered on the floor, and pick them up, then go into the bathroom to put them back on, although I only put my necessities on. Then, I start to make omnirice, which I know Sasuke likes. When Sasuke comes out, he's only in his boxers, and I blush again, and when he sees me in only my bra and panties, he blushes too.

"Are you making omnirice?" he asks intrigued, and puts his big hands around my thin waist.

"Maybe, maybe not." I say

"I'll love you, now and forever" he says softly.

"I love you too, even when you won't want me to, I will" I say jokingly, but honestly.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
